The Child-Psychiatrist Research Education Program (C-PREP) proposes education and training for a continuum of psychiatry trainees (pre-medical through fellowship) to develop physician scientists in child psychiatry. This program is justified by the crisis resulting from an increase in the numbers of psychiatrically ill children and the lack of trained professionals to address the need for scientific attention to intervention and prevention programs. The Department of Psychiatry at UTSWMC has expanded the adult residency training program to include research training in general psychiatry and addiction research. However the existing adult programs do not address the need to induce medical students, general psychiatry residents and child fellows to choose child psychiatry research as their career path. The C-PREP is designed to reduce the barriers faced by psychiatry trainees that prevent them from becoming physician scientists. To this end, the program will provide 1) early identification of potential child psychiatry researchers, 2) harnessing and promoting interest in child psychiatry through providing entry opportunities at multiple points in training from pre-medical to child fellowship stages, 3) a critical mass of researchers-in-training for peer support, and 4) linkage with available and accessible mentors who serve as role models and provide structured guidance. The program will provide training in three areas of acute need: 1. Intervention trials for psychiatric disorders, 2. dual diagnosis in adolescence, and 3. clinical neuroscience research, which includes new technology to identify the biological underpinnings of child psychopathology. This funding will provided protected time for research training for 2 pre-medical students, 2 medical students, 2 general psychiatry residents and 2 Child Psychiatry fellows. UTSWMC Department of Psychiatry is in an ideal position to stimulate and train the next generation of researchers in child psychiatry because of our exceptional faculty and existing complementary funded research training in adult psychiatry. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]